


Three Times Foggy Helped Matt When He Was Sick And One Time Matt Returned The Favour

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, Foggy Nelson - Freeform, Gen, Karen Page - Freeform, Matt Murdock - Freeform, Sicfic, Sick Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. This is a sicfic so it will contain vomit. Just a warning. Enjoy.





	1. First Time - Food Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains Vomit.

The first time Matt was sick was when Foggy made supper. 

"Oh god, Foggy," Matt moans as he pushes himself up to spit into the toilet once more. Foggy cringed and reached up to flush the toilet.

"Man, that's nasty," he says. Matt swats him on the head and shoots him a glare.

"It's your fault," he grumbles, "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"I'll have you know, my mother taught me," Foggy replies.

"You must have been a horrible student. I've had her cooking before and this is the first time I got food poisoning," he tells his friend. Foggy just sighs and helps Matt to stand. Matt shrugs off the hand on his shoulder and goes to leave the room, only to walk into the wall and stumble back. Foggy chuckles and reaches out a hand to guide his friend.

"Come on, Matty. Let's get you settled on the couch. How about a movie? Finding Nemo sound good to you?" Foggy asks, helping his friend to sit on the couch.

"Foggy, I'm blind," Matt reminds him.

"Yeah but you aren't deaf, are you?" Foggy replies, plopping down on thhe couch beside him. He hands Matt a blanket and grabs a garbage can just in case Matt's stomach decides to rebel again.

"No, Foggy, I'm not deaf," Matt says, sighing.

"Then I'll describe it to you," Foggy says in a way that ends the conversation.

They put the movie in and Matt curls up under the blanket, his head in Foggy's lap.

"Oh! This is the part where Nemo's mom gets eaten! Oh look! He found his last egg! Oh wow! Oh that's the part with the turtle!" Foggy shouts out. A small smile appears on Matt's face. His friend was doing a terrible job at explaining the movie but it's the thought that counts. Matt's thinking was interrupted by the telltale gurgle of his stomach. He barely has enough time to lean over the edge of the couch before more of Foggy's disgusting attempt at supper comes up, splattering against the hardwood floor in his apartment. Foggy acts fast and grabs the trash can, catching the next wave just in time. After a few minutes, Matt's stomach calms enough for him to sit back up, breathing heavily.

"Oh dear god. Next time, we're going to McDonald's or something," Matt says, holding his stomach as Foggy goes to empty the bin.

"I'm really sorry Matt. I'll make it up to you," Foggy says, rubbing his back.

"You better," Matt grumbles in return. Foggy mutters something about being cranky and rewinds the movie.

They continue watching the movie, pausing a few times for Matt to throw up. Even though Foggy gave him food poisoning, Matt's really glad to have him as a friend.


	2. The Second Time - Stomach Flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains vomit.

The third time Matt was sick was when he caught the stomach flu.

"Mr. Murdock?" The judge asked when he stopped talking. There was a funny feeling in his stomach that he was sure wasn't nerves. Recognizing it as nausea, he starts towards the doors of the court room. A few shouts follow him out.

"Mr. Murdock! Where are you going?!? Court is still in session!"

"Matt! What's going on?" 

"Where is he going?!? He's my lawyer!"

"Mr. Nelson, make sure Mr. Murdock returns," Matt hears the judge tell his friend.

"Yeah, ok," Foggy says, running after Matt who is now moving quickly.

"Matt, where are you going?" He asks when he catches up to his partner. Foggy notices his friend is pale and sweating. 

"Fog, where's the washroom?" Matt asks urgently.

"What, you couldn't wait?!? Matt! We have a case right now!" Foggy scolds his partner. 

All thoughts of being mad at his best friend are gone when Matt suddenly lurches forwards, vomiting onto the carpeted floor.

"Oh gross!" Foggy exclaims, jumping back.

The doors of the courtroom were still wide open and everyone could see Matt. Foggy grabs his friend and pulls him towards the washroom, away from the eyes of everyone in the courtroom. He pushes Matt into one of the stalls just in time for his stomach to rebel again, splattering half digested pizza on the floor in front of the toilet.

"Hey, Matty. It's ok. Come on, get it up," he says, rubbing his friends back. When Matt's stomach finally calms down, he collapses back against Foggy, completely drained of energy.

"Hey, I'm going to go tell them you can't do this today. Just stay here," Foggy says, patting his friend on the back. Matt groans in response and waits for Foggy to return.

"Hey Matty. I'm back. The judge says we can reschedule and hopes you better. Let' get you home. Come one," Foggy says and hauls his friend up. Grabbing a couple pieces of toilet paper, he wipes Matt's mouth clean and flushes the toilet even though most of the mess is on the floor.

"F'ggy," Matt moans, his fever making his words slur.

"Hey, come on, Matty. Almost there," Foggy says, half carrying his friend out of the courthouse. He hails a taxi, thankful that the man will take them even though Matt looks pretty drunk.

"F'ggy. Do't feel w'll," Matt slurs. 

"Hold on, Matt. We'e almost there," Foggy tells his friend.

"F'ggy, we f'rgot m'cane," Matt says, gaining his friends attention.

"We'll get it next week. I'll help you see, don't worry," he says, ignoring the cabbies questioning glance.

"We're here, come on, Matt," Foggy says, taking his friends arm. Matt stumbles along beside him. Foggy unlocks the door and sets Matt down on the couch while he locks it and takes his shoes off. He brings Matt to his bedroom and helps his friend change out of his soiled clothes. 

After tucking his friend in and putting a garbage can beside his bed, Foggy heads back to the kitchen to make some lunch.


	3. The Third Time - Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains vomit.

The third time Matt was sick was when he had a fever. 

Matt knew that jumping into the lake to save that little girl was probably going to result in some consequences. Fortunately, Foggy was there to give him a hand. Unfortunately, Foggy didn't notice anything was wrong until Matt passed out in Foggy's office.

To be honest, Foggy should have noticed when Matt came into the office wearing a winter coat in the middle of August. He should have noticed when Matt kept shivering through the coat. He should have noticed Matt's hand was burning when he was helping him up the stairs. But he didn't notice and that's how they got here.

"Hey, Foggy. Where's Karen?" Matt asks, pushing open the door to Foggy's office. 

"Lunch break. Should be back soon," Foggy answers, not looking up from where he's typing away on his computer. If he had loooked up, he would have noticed Matt's unusually pale skin and how he swayed. But he didn't look up so he only noticed when he heard a loud thump!

"Matt!" He exclaims, jumping up to help his friend. He kneels down beside his friend and after taking his pulse, calls Karen.

"Hey Foggy. What's up?" She answers.

"Karen, you have to get over here. There's something wrog with Matt!" He says, urgently.

"I'm on my way," she says and hangs up.

Foggy quickly googles “What to do when somebody faints” and starts unbottoning Matt's shirt and loosenig his tie. Then he grabs his friends legs and puts them up on a chair. That's when he finally realizes that there was something wrong with Matt. His friend was way too pale and his friend was so hot he could feel it through his clothes.

"Foggy, I'm here. What's wrong with him?!?" Karen asks, frantically.

"I don't know! He just passed out!" He tells her, panicked.

"Go get some water," she instructs him. Foggy rushes to the washroom and returns a few seconds later with a glass of water. Karen takes it from his hand and starts to drip the ice cold water onto Matt's face. His face scrunches up in confusion and he opens his eyes and bolts upright, hitting Karen in the face and knocking the glass of water all over him.

"Woah. Easy, Matt," Karen says, taking a towel from Foggy and drying Matt's face off. 

"Wha h'ppen?" He slurs, batting at the towel.

"Holy shit, he's burning up," Karen says, slightly alarmed.

"Matt, what's going on?" Foggy asks, putting his hand on his friends shoulder. 

"F'ggy? Is c'ld," he mumbles. Foggy starts taking off his suit jacket but Karen stops him. 

"If he has a fever, that will only make it worse. Best thing we can do is get him home and make sure he rests and has fluids," she tells him. Foggy nods and reaches to help his friend up. Karen calls a taxi and with Matt supported between them, they head outside to wait.

"Is he drunk? I'm not taking him if he's drunk," the taxi driver says when he pulls up.

"No, he's not drunk. Just a fever," Foggy says, setting Matt in between him and Karen. The driver grunts but starts driving. 

"F'ggy, I cn't see," Matt complains loudly.

"Matt, you're blind," Foggy reminds him. 

"Oh yeh. F'got," Matt says, slumping against Karen who squeals in protest.

"Matt, get off! You're heavy! Foggy get him off!" She exclaims, smushed against the door.

"Come on, Matty. You can lean over here," Foggy says, pulling Matt over to lean against him. His friend mumbles his thanks and falls asleep. The taxi driver looks back uncertainly.

"You sure he ain't drunk?" 

"Matt doesn't drink. Not even in college. He needs his other senses too much to dull them," Foggy explains and the man nods.

"Well, we're here. Make sure your friend gets better and tell him Fisk says hi," the driver says.

"Who's Fisk?" Both Foggy and Karen ask at the same time.

"An old friend," the driver says and pulls away, leaving Foggy and Karen holding up an unconscious Matt.

Foggy grabs Matt's keys from his pocket and unlocks his friends apartment door. 

"Let's get him into bed with a cold cloth," Karen suggests.

"Yeah, great idea."

They get Matt settled in bed and put on a movie, completely forgetting about the message from the cab driver.


	4. Matt Returns The Favour - Karen’s Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains vomit.

The time Matt returned the favour was when Karen made coffee for them.

"Happy Friday, you two!" Karen says, bursting through the door. Seeing only Foggy, she frowns.

"Where's Matt?" She asks, looking around.

"Sorry I'm late!" He apologizes, rushing in, coffee in hand.

"That's fine. I was just about to make coffee but it looks like you already have one. I'll just mske some for me and Foggy," she says, already heading to thhe machine. Foggy grimaces and Matt smirks at him.

"Shut up," Foggy mutters, Matt's smirk only growing.

"Here!" Karen says, dancing by and placing a cup of coffee on Foggy's desk. Foggy sighs but picks it up and starts drinking it. About halfway through the cup, he pales and runs to the kitchen sink, braced to throw up.

"Aw, Foggy. Not in the sink!" Matt exclaims, dragging his friend into the washroom just in time. Foggy vomits, thankfully hitting the toilet. Matt kneels beside him and holds his hair back with one hand while rubbing his back with the other.

Karen knocks on the door hesitently. 

"You guys ok in there?" She asks.

"Fine!" Matt calls back. She frowns when it's followed by a retch.

Once Foggy's stomach calms down, lies his forehead against the cool seat. 

"Ugh. Her coffee's the worst," he mutters. Matt winces in sympathy and grabs some toilet paper for Foggy to wipe his mouth.

"Thanks, Matt," Foggy says, standing up.

"Hey, you've done the same for me. Multiple times," Matt says, flushing the toilet and spraying some disinfectant.

"Yeah. I guess I have."


End file.
